1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems for modulating solar energy collected for a solar energy module, and more particularly to a solar energy flux modulator for modulating reflected solar energy from a full "on" to a full "off" value and intermediate values existing therebetween, as the solar energy is reflected toward an acceptance opening.
In conducting materials-testing operations utilizing the sun in conjunction with a parabolic dish mirror, or concentrator, as a source of thermal energy, it often is necessary to simulate reduced insolation such as that which is experienced under variable cloud-cover conditions, or when reduced temperatures are needed for test purposes. However, a standardization of insolation, as required in order to simulate reduced insolation, necessarily requires a provision of means for obtaining a standardized, selective control of solar flux between full "on" or full "off" positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of a search conducted for the instant invention, the patents listed on the enclosed Form PTO-1449 were discovered. However, it is believed to be apparent that none of the references discovered during the course of the search disclose or even suggest the solar energy flux modulator hereinafter more particularly described and claimed.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a method and a device for selectively modulating and thus controlling the quantity of solar energy flux received by a solar energy receiver employed in combination with a parabolic dish mirror, or the equivalent thereof.